Tout le Monde veut Embrasser Lisbon
by WhySerious
Summary: Episode 2x11, Lisbon se fait embrasser par un inconnue saoul au début de l'enquête.Et si Jane avait continué de l'embêter avec ça ? Bien des choses auraient pu se passer...


**Vous vous souvenez toutes de l'episode 2x11 ? On a évidemment retenu la fameuse danse finale mais, moi, j'ai décidée de m'amuser de la fameuse scène où Lisbon se fait embrasser par un inconnu... ^^**

* * *

><p><em>Lisbon et Jane se dirigeaient vers la salle de réception où avaient lieu la Réunion des Anciens élèves. Lieu où devait aller la victime et son épouse avant de se faire assassiner. Dans le couloir, ils tombèrent sur trois hommes et l'un, sûrement ivre, prit Lisbon pour son amour de jeunesse et l'embrassa sous la surprise de Jane et l'horreur de l'agent.<em>

La jeune femme extirpa ses lèvres, avec dégoût, de l'emprise de l'inconnu éméché.

Le consultant était encore sous le coup de la surprise, celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu arriver ! Il dévisagea Teresa, certain qu'il allait être le témoin d'un homicide.

- Refaites ca et je vous envoie au trou ! _lâcha t-elle à l'intention du type_.

Teresa remarqua que Jane la regardait, s'attendant sûrement à la voire sortir de ses gonds et frapper l'imbécile en face d'elle.

Mais il se trompait royalement. Lisbon était plus honteuse qu'en colère, surtout après avoir croisée le regard du mentaliste. Elle sentait ses yeux la sonder, analysant le moindre changement sur son visage, cherchant la moindre faille.

Elle était tellement perturbée qu'elle tourna les talons et se contenta d'un «_ Vous, ne riez pas !_ » à Jane, puis ils entrèrent dans la salle où se déroulait la fête.

...

La jeune femme se sentait encore mal à l'aise, d'autant plus que le consultant n'avait pas encore dit un mot. Soit il cherchait une phrase stupide pour la taquiner sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, soit il cherchait une plaisanterie pour changer de sujet.

Il prit une inspiration, comme s'il s'apprêtait à parler, mais se stoppa dans son élan durant quelques secondes, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il pensait.

- J'attendais une autre réaction de votre part, _finit-il par dire_.

Et mince, il ne changeait pas de sujet… Cela aurait été trop beau.

- Je veux dire, il vous a - _le mentalist prit un air dégoûté_ - embrassé, et contre votre gré ! Vous auriez pu le frapper, ca aurait été légitime. J'aurai témoigné en votre faveur vous savez ? Où alors, vous auriez pu l'inculper pour non respect à un représentant des forces de l'ordre ? Mmh ?

Le consultant s'inquiétait pour son honneur, que c'était... mignon ?

- Il y avait trop de témoins pour que je puisse le frapper, votre témoignage n'aurait pas suffit. Ensuite, je ne crois pas qu'un baiser puisse être considérer comme non respect mais il faut que je vérifie… Et, vous n'attendiez que ça, hors de question que je vous fasse ce plaisir !

- Je n'attendais que quoi ?

- Que je m'énerve !

- Alors là, vous devenez paranoïaque Lisbon. Je voulais juste que vous ne vous laissiez pas faire, c'est tout ! Sinon, n'importe qui pourrait vous embrasser comme ça

- Vous n'avez qu'à essayer et vous verrez ce que vous récolterez

- C'est une proposition ?

- Bien sûr que non ! C'était du sarcasme, Jane. C'est quelque chose que vous maîtrisez bien pourtant…

- Merci beaucoup. Je vous demandais cela parce que, s'il devait y avoir un baiser entre nous, je suis convaincu que c'est vous qui craqueriez la première

- Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Ce n'est parce que vous êtes bel homme que vous devez imaginer que toutes les femmes sont folles de vous ! Je ne vous croyais pas aussi narcissique , Jane. Et puis, de toutes façons, jamais il n'y aura le moindre baiser entre nous alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt de débattre de ça…

Le consultant retint un éclat de rire tandis que l'agent fulminait encore.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire encore ?

- Pas besoin de débattre avec vous, vous le faites très bien toute seule... _se moqua-t-il_.

Les joues de la brunette s'enflammèrent.

- Alors comme ça, vous me trouvez bel homme ?_ demanda-t-il d'un air innocent._

Elle avait été tellement offusquée par ses paroles et son ton sûr de lui qu'elle avait laissé son instinct la guider. Depuis le temps, elle savait pourtant bien que c'était ce qu'il ne fallait surtout pas faire avec Patrick Jane !

Teresa eût une soudaine envie de partir, de le laisser en plan, là, maintenant. Le sourire moqueur qu'il afficha finit de la décider et elle commença à avancer à travers la salle, se faufilant entre les trentenaires qui se déhanchaient sur la piste.

Jane trottina derrière elle afin de la rattraper.

- Vous prenez la fuite ?

- Non, j'ai juste un meurtre à élucider et j'aimerai trouver l'assassin avant qu'il ne quitte le pays ! Peut être que vous vous en fichez mais pas moi…

- Oh mais vous n'y couperez pas, Lisbon !

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à l'ancien medium.

- Bon, oui, vous êtes bel homme. Ce n'est pas un jugement personnel, c'est un fait, c'est tout.

- Pourtant, personne ne m'a jamais embrassé par surprise, comme le type vous a fait tout à l'heure

- Ca doit être votre caractère exaspérant qui les dissuades d'approcher… Et le type de tout à l'heure était ivre, ca ne compte pas !

- Mais il faisait semblant Lisbon ! C'était juste une excuse pour pouvoir vous approcher sans se prendre un poing dans la figure !

- Vraiment ? Il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là…_ rumina-t-elle_. Mais, attendez une minute, aucune femme ne vous à jamais sauter dessus, comme ça ?_ illustra-t-elle en claquant des doigts_.

- Non, jamais. C'est si étonnant ?

- Et bien, si même à moi ca m'est arrivé…

- Lisbon, ne dites pas « _si même à moi_ » sur ce ton là. Vous êtes une très belle femme, avec du caractère qui plus est, et personne ne devrait vous embrasser sans votre consentement. Surtout ce type, qui ne méritait même pas de poser ne serait-ce qu'un regard sur vous. N'en doutez jamais, Lisbon.

Elle le dévisagea, étonnée par ses mots. Personne ne lui avait jamais fait d'aussi beaux compliments et, venant de Jane, cela comptait encore plus.

Ca, c'était typique du consultant ! La minute d'avant, elle l'aurait frappée à mort et, à cet instant, elle avait plutôt envie de lui sauter au cou et de… Bref.

- Merci, Jane. On ne m'avait… Jamais… _marmotta-t-elle_.

- Ce n'est pas un jugement personnel, c'est un fait, c'est tout.

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, fier de lui avoir piqué sa réplique.

- Vous avez dit « Très belle », pour moi c'est un jugement personnel

Elle lui sourit à son tour, fière de l'avoir pris au piège.

- Bien joué. Je suis démasqué...

Il fit une petite moue boudeuse, vexé de s'être fait coincer. Lisbon déglutit et fit une grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda-t-il_.

- Rien, c'est… J'ai encore le goût de l'autre type, c'est… répugnant

- Je peu vous aidez à faire passer le goût si vous voulez ? _proposa-t-il_.

L'agent le dévisagea.

- Vous… C'est une proposition pour m'embrasser ou… ?

- Décidemment, vous êtes obsédée par moi, Lisbon -_ soupira-t-il d'un air résigné_. Je pensais plutôt à vous offrir une des pastilles à la menthe que je garde dans ma poche.

Elle rougit de nouveau, se traitant mentalement d'idiote, mais se força à ne pas baisser le regard cette fois.

- J'ai simplement appris à m'attendre à tout de votre part, une question de survie...

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes, puis Teresa tandis la main, paume ouverte, vers Jane.

- Bon, vous me donner une pastille à la menthe oui ou non ?

Tout deux s'esclaffèrent suite à cette simple phrase qui venait d'eclipser toute tension entre eux. L'ancien medium sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et déposa une petite pastille au creux de la main de la jeune femme.

Ils continuèrent à avancer au milieu de la foule. Jane se pencha vers Lisbon afin de se faire entendre, chose rendue difficile par les nombreuses discussions alentours et la musique très forte.

- Même si je vous l'avais demandé, jamais vous n'auriez osez le faire de toutes façons !

- Faire quoi ?_ cria-t-elle pour couvrir le vacarme._

- M'embrasser !_ cria-t-il à son tour_.

- Vous n'allez pas lâcher le morceaux hein ?_ soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel._

- Il n'y a rien à lâcher, je constate, c'est tout...

- Eh bien, vous avez l'air bien sûr de vous

- Je vous connais, Lisbon ! Vous ne mélangez jamais travail et vie privée, je vous agace, vous n'aimez pas tout ce qui est démonstrations d'affection et en publique, je n'en parle même pas ! Et qu'est-ce que votre équipe penserais de vous après, Sainte Teresa ? Oh la la…

Il rit en imaginant Lisbon dire ca.

- C'Est-ce que vous pensez hein ?

Il avait encore ce ton arrogant et sure de lui qu'elle détestait. Il riait en plus. Et il avait osé l'appelé Sainte Teresa... Tient, elle aussi pouvait être plein de surprise après tout.

Elle lança des petits coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, s'assurant que Cho et Van Pelt n'étaient pas dans les parages, et poussa Jane jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dos au mur, près d'un des faux buissons utilisé pour la décoration.

- Lisbon ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous…

Il n'eût pas le temps d'en dire plus car, déjà, l'agent s'était dressée sur la pointe des pieds afin de se retrouver à la hauteur du mentaliste, et s'était emparée de ses lèvres.

Elle était aller vite, précipitamment, tellement elle était nerveuse. Elle s'était dit qu'en faisant cela d'un coup, comme retirer un pansement, peut-être que ce serait comme si rien ne s'était passer et que Jane la laisserai tranquille après ca…

Mais voilà, après quelques secondes, Patrick glissa sa main sur sa hanche et répondit à son baiser. Elle sentit tout ses muscles se relâcher, comme si le stress qui les oppressaient avait disparut. Elle glissa sa main derrière la nuque du consultant afin d'avoir une meilleure emprise sur lui.

Malgré la chanson endiablée qui passait à se moment là, le seul rythme que Teresa suivait était celui des douces lèvres de Jane capturant les siennes.

Sans rompre le contact, il l'a bascula sur le côté de sorte que ce fut elle qui se retrouva coincée contre le mur et lui, libre de mêler ses doigts à la chevelure sombre de l'agent.

Alors que leurs bouches s'entrouvraient afin d'approfondir leur baiser, un homme un peu saoul bouscula Jane en passant.

- Eeh ! Y a des motels pour faire ces choses là !

Il s'esclaffa bruyamment et continua son chemin en titubant.

Jane et Lisbon se dévisageait, leurs visages encore proche l'un de l'autre. Leurs yeux reflétaient la peur et l'étonnement tandis que leurs lèvres souriaient.

L'agent se remit sur ses pieds et les regarda justement, ne supportant plus le regard transperçant de l'ancien medium.

- Vous n'êtes peut être pas aussi sainte qu'on veut bien le penser finalement…_ plaisanta-t-il_.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Au fond d'elle-même, et pas aussi profondément qu'elle l'aurait voulue, Lisbon avait toujours eût envie d'embrasser son consultant, rien qu'une fois, juste pour voir. Mais maintenant que c'était chose faites, l'envie avait remplacée la curiosité et, ce n'était pas vraiment mieux... Elle se força à se ressaisir au plus vite.

- Vous m'avez cherché, Jane. Ne prétendez pas me connaître par cœur parce que vous n'en savez pas autant que vous ne le pensez. Et surtout, ne m'appelez plus jamais « Sainte Teresa », c'est clair ?

- Oui, Madame. Bien, Madame.

Elle tourna les talons, prête à prendre la fuite. C'était sans compter Jane, bien sûr.

- Je voulais juste vous dire que j'avais encore raison. C'est vous qui avez craquée la première dans l'histoire…

L'agent ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais lorsque ce fut chose faites, elle se retourna brusquement vers lui, furieuse et humiliée. Il s'était encore joué d'elle.

- Espèce de…

Sa colère retomba nette lorsqu'elle aperçue les lèvres encore rougies du mentaliste et ses cheveux en pétard. Pourquoi devait-il être si adorable ?

Elle pointa un doigt accusateur vers lui.

- Vous avez de la chance, je dois d'abord retrouvez l'autre abrutie, qui fait semblant d'être ivre, pour lui coller mon poing dans la figure ! Mais dès que j'en ai finis avec lui, ce sera votre tour, alors je commencerais à courir si j'étais vous !

- Vous savez que je n'écoute jamais ce que vous dites ?

- C'est bien pour ca que je vous dis de partir…

Ils se sourirent, puis elle reprit la direction de la porte d'entrée.

Toujours à côté de son faux buisson, Jane lui cria une dernière phrase

- Et l'enquête ne fait que commencer, Lisbon !

**Fin**


End file.
